


anything, just call me, okay?

by copperwings



Series: five word prompts [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Long-Distance, M/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: The prompt was Yuuri/Yuri with "anything, just call me, okay?"-In which Yuri is going to call Yuuri over his head body, but then he calls anyway.





	anything, just call me, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> There was a [list of five word prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/post/162352314184/five-word-prompts) on tumblr. I'm gathering the prompts here from tumblr so they're easier to find.

It started with a simple offer, years ago, when neither of them were aware of what was to come.

“If there ever is…anything, just call me, okay?” Yuuri remembers saying empathetically, and Yuri, being the near-eighteen-year-old brat he was, rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath that it was going to be _over his dead body_ that he was even going to call Yuuri if he needed a listening ear. _Fuck that noise_ , Yuuri recalls were the exact words, followed by a huff and the slam of a door.

Years worked their charm, though, and Yuri mellowed down. Enough for him to one day call Yuuri out of the blue, and when Yuuri answered there were long minutes of just silent breathing over the line. Yuuri could imagine Yuri biting his tongue, hating himself for calling in the first place, but Yuuri had patience, so he waited until Yuri managed to choke out, “Well, here’s the thing—“

The phone calls were more frequent after that, and went in both directions.

There is a sniffle from the other end of the line, returning Yuuri to reality, and in this moment Yuuri is reminded that Yuri is younger than he is. More unaccustomed to disappointments; unaccustomed to the emotions they bring along.

It’s a general misconception that once you’re eighteen, you’re an adult. And at twenty, you’re supposed to act like one. Yuuri remembers being twenty and _terrified_ , so he can relate to what Yuri is feeling right now. Remembers the expectations weighing down on him so heavily, remembers the sense of disappointment when he didn’t meet those expectations.

Often the person he disappointed the most was himself, though. He feels like this is the case with Yuri as well. Yuri works hard and expects results, and when it doesn’t go the way he planned he crumbles just a little bit. It’s in those moments when he calls Yuuri, and Yuuri crumbles just a little bit as well, because he wants to be _there_ , and not halfway across the world like he is.

There is a sigh. “I wish you could be here.”

Yuuri exhales. “I know. I wish I could be there, too.”


End file.
